wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Алекстраза
Грим Батол, Сумеречное нагорье, Гора Хиджал Храм Драконьего Покоя или Ангратар Врата Гнева, Драконий Погост, Источник Вечности | relatives = Тиранастраз (первый супруг), Кориалстраз (второй любимый супруг), Калестраз, Валестраз (дети), Изера (сестра), Дралад (брат) | affiliation = Род красных драконов, Аспекты Драконов, Драконий Союз | faction = Нейтральная | status = Жива }} Алекстраза Хранительница Жизни - аспект красных драконов, обязанность которой заключается в сохранении всей жизни Азерота. Также Алекстраза была выбрана Королевой всех драконов. Сейчас Алекстраза находится на крыше Храма Драконьего Покоя посреди Драконьего Погоста, это место считается священным среди всех драконов. На севере произошла война с синим аспектом Малигосом, который намеревался похитить всю магическую энергию мира, а также нескончаемые битвы с нежитью и Королем-Личем. С возвращением Смертокрыла, в событиях World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Алекстраза играет значительные роли в защите Азерота вместе с другими Аспектами Драконов. Биография Алекстраза - одна из трех великих драконов, сражавшихся с демонами во время Войны Древних. Позже она помогла создать Мировое Древо Нордрассил, опустив магический желудь во второй Колодец Вечности. В течение некоторого времени она и ее красные драконы мирно существовали, пока не начались споры о том, как именно лучше всего охранять жизнь Азерота. Захват земель людьми и другими расами заставил некоторых драконов заявить, что эти существа опасны и должны быть уничтожены, но другие, включая Алекстразу, считали, что их нужно обучить отличать добро от зла. Эонар, титан покровитель всей жизни, дал часть своей силы Красному дракону Алекстразе. С тех пор, Алекстраза известна как Пламя Жизни, отвечающая за защиту всех живых существ Азерота. Благодаря ее высшей мудрости и безграничному состраданию ко всем живым существам, Алекстраза стала Королевой Драконов и ей была дана власть над родом драконов. Хотя она одна из самых мощных драконов, она не старшая, ее бывший супруг Tyranastrasz был на несколько сотен, если не тысячи лет старше ее, он жил еще до того как Titans передал ей часть своей силы. Кроме того он также сообщил, что Алекстраза, вместе с другими драконами потомки великого дракона Галакронда. Рассвет Аспектов В незапамятные времена на Азероте, Аспекты Драконы были прото-драконами, которые объединились против врага, что истязал весь их род: кровожадного Отца Драконов, Галакронда.Рассвет Аспектов описание Алекстраза, ее брат Дралад и младшая сестра Изера были последними тремя выжившими из всего выводка. Изера была нездорова и мала в сравнении с нормальным размером дракона, поэтому Алекстраза приглядывала за ней. Алекстраза была одной из наиболее разумных прото-драконов, способная к членораздельной речи, в отличие от большинства своих сородичей, походивших скорее на животных. Когда один из ее братьев по выводку пропал, Алекстраза отправилась на его поиски, в процессе встретившись с Малигосом. Оба были атакованы диким серым прото-драконом, но хоть они и отбились от него, Алекстраза заметила, что тот был чем-то напуган. Алекстраза и Малигос вскоре нашли ее брата, от которого остались лишь ошметки плоти и костей. Некоторое время спустя, множество прото-драконов отправилось охотиться на северных оленей, и Алекстраза с Изерой были в их числе. Алекстраза предложила Изере взять ее добычу, но Изера отказалась. Изера обратилась к Малигосу, и спросила его о мертвом теле брата, который он нашел вместе с Алекстразой. Она заявила, что был другой труп, который они нашли вместе с Алекстразой, и Алекстраза сделала ей выговор, напомнив, что они договорились не говорить об этом. Они обе начали спорить, но были прерваны внезапным появлением Галакронда. После того, как гигантский ужас скрылся из виду, всех их высмеял за страх самоуверенный серый прото-дракон по имени Нелтарион. Позже, Изера и Алекстраза наткнулись на изувеченные останки двух мертвых прото-драконов, одним из которых был старый друг Малигоса - Тарус. Маленький и ужасно напуганный фиолетовый прото-дракон утверждал, что Галакронд пожирает мертвых драконов, что совпадало с догадками Малигоса, которыми он поделился с сестрами. Сестры решили привести Малигоса, чтобы тот мог встретиться с фиолетовым драконом. После его прибытия трупы изменились и атаковали драконов в качестве нежити. Алекстраза, Малигос и Изера разорвали их на части. Война Древних Алекстраза была одним из трех Аспектов Драконов, которые сражались с демонами Пылающего Легиона в Войне Древних. Также это была война,в которой черный дракон Нелтарион обманул своих сородичей-Аспектов, использовав Душу Дракона (также известную как Душу Демона), с целью украсть толику сил Аспектов. После окончания Войны Древних, когда Иллидан, брат Малфуриона Ярость Бури, наполнил три фиала водой из Колодца Вечности, и вылил их в источник на горе Хиджал, Алекстраза, вместе с Изерой и Ноздорму, решила использовать Колодец, чтобы исцелить истерзанные войной земли. Они поместили волшебный желудь Г'Ханир, Древа-Матери, в новый источник на горе Хиджал. Древо, что выросло из желудя, было названо Мировым Древом Азерота - Нордрассил. Спустя некоторое время, Алекстраза, вместе со своими сородичами - красными драконами - жили в мире, но однажды начали спорить о том, как лучше обезопасить и защитить мир. Рост мощи людей и других рас заставил считать их опасными, заслуживающими уничтожения, но многие из рода Алекстразы чувствовали, что их нужно направлять, научить отличать правильное от неправильного. Вторая Война Десять тысяч лет спустя, во время Второй Войны, Некрос Крушитель Черепов, орк из клана Драконьей Пасти, получил Душу Дракона от своего вождя Зулухеда. Используя поразительную мощь этого древнего артефакта, Некрос и орки Драконьей Пасти телепортировались в логово Красных драконов, захватив Алекстразу и ее супругов, включая старейшего из них - Тиранастраза. Потомки эти драконов затем использовались орками в качестве могучих ездовых животных. У Алекстразы не было выбора, кроме как подчиниться страшным оковам рабства, чтобы предотвратить смерть ее нерожденных детей от рук жестоких захватчиков. Как Аспекту жизни, это причиняло Алекстразе боль как ничто другое, и она плакала из-за смерти своих детей и всех тех существ, причиной гибели которых они послужили. Битва у Грим Батола После окончания Второй Войны Алекстраза стала наиболее ценна для Орды в качестве основной военной мощи. Таким образом, она должна была охраняться и защищаться любой ценой. Тем не менее, Смертокрыл, древний предатель и наиболее ненавидимый Алекстразой враг, который был частично причастен к ее покорению во Второй Войне, придумал сложный план, по которому собирался в открытую забрать Алекстразу и ее детей, надеясь таким образом продолжить свой собственный род. Его план, однако, невольно помог Алекстразе бежать. Когда орки начали перевозить плененных драконов из крепости Грим Батол в попытке защить своих рабов от сил Альянса, караван был атакован Смертокрылом. В течение битвы, что последовала далее, Тиранастраз был убит Черным драконом, но Королева драконов смогла выбраться из плена. Первое, что она сделала по освобождении - проглотила своего злобного пленителя Некроса, освободив своих детей из тисков Орды. С помощью своего бывшего супруга Кориалстраза, Алекстраза присоединилась к остальным Аспектам - Ноздорму, Малигосу и Изере. Человеческий маг Ронин, уничтоживший Душу Демона, выпустил силы Аспектов, что вынудило Смертокрыла начать скрываться. Хотя Нелтарион, в конечном счете, избежал гнева других Аспектов, разоренный караван орков остался в топях болот. Огнедышащие дети Алекстразы вернулись к своей роли защитников жизни, и теперь восстанавливают свой род, понесший непоправимые потери. Последствия В то время как ее супруги и дети продолжили вносить свой вклад в жизнь Азерота, местонахождение Алекстразы было неясным до недавних пор. Королева драконов отправилась на Драконий Погост в Нордсколе, где созвала членов Драконьего Союза с целью сыграть свою роль в битве против синих драконов в Войне Нексуса. Война Нексуса Впервые Алекстраза появилась в Wrath of the Lich King. Малигос объявил войну смертным заклинателям, в особенности Кирин Тору из Даларана. Красные драконы объединились со смертными расами против похода Малигоса в частности из-за обещания Алекстразы, данного ею Ронину после ее освобождения из рук орков Драконьей Пасти. Алекстраза поклялась, что ни она, ни ее род никогда не причинит вреда спасшим ее расам. Алекстраза являлась главой Драконьего Союза, объединенных сил драконов, выступивших против Малигоса. Алекстраза обычно появляется на верхнем ярусе храма Драконьего Погоста в виде необычайно высокой (примерно в два раза выше игроков) Высшей Эльфийки или Эльфийки Крови с розоватой кожей, янтарными глазами и рогами. Алекстраза также появляется в своей драконьей форме на Вратах Гнева Ангратар после выполнения квеста "Возвращение в Ангратар" (где она может повторить катсцену с битвой по просьбе игрока) и в рейде Око Вечности в Нексусе, где она и ее дети будут помогать игроку убивать маназмеев. Алекстразу также посетили Kekek и Roo во время Детской недели. Они хотят увидеть ее в форме дракона, но она говорит что здесь ей не хватит места. Ульдуар Во время битвы с Йогг-Сароном в Ульдуаре, Алекстраза появляется в своем обличии эльфа вместе с другими Аспектами во время воспоминаний о создании Души Дракона, десять тысяч лет назад. Ярость Бури Когда Азерот подвергся нашествию Изумрудным Кошмаром, Алекстраза отважилась на Bough Shadow, где она спасла Бролл-Медвежью Мантию, Тиранду Шепот Ветра и Эраникуса от нападений Летона и Эмерисса. Затем Алекстраза убедила Эраникуса присоединиться к смертным в Изумрудном сне в поисках Малфуриона, сказав, что Изера поняла его и его мотивы поиска изоляции. Когда Кенарийский Круг очистил Телдрассил от его порчи, она почувствовала его чистоту и благословила Мировое Древо, чтобы оно могло стать убежищем для природы, каким оно и должно было быть. Затем она сопровождала Малфуриона в Дарнас, где он нашел секретный портал Фандрала в Изумрудном Сне. Во время Войны против Кошмара Алекстраза оставалась там, защищая портал, пока друиды сражались в Изумрудном Сне. Примерно в то же время Тиранда, Лукан и Тура стали пленниками Повелителя Кошмаров, который создал ложное видение плененной Алекстразы, чтобы разбить их надежду. После завершения конфликта она вместе со своей сестрой Изерой благословила новое Мировое Древо Тельдрассил и возглавила церемонию бракосочетания Архидруида Малфуриона Ярость Бури и Тиранды Шепот Ветра. Битва жизни и смерти В Сумеречном нагорье Алекстраза противостояла Смертокрылу. После нескольких минут битвы Смертокрыл и Алекстраза упали на землю, сжимая когтями друг друга. Алекстраза, измотанная и тяжело раненная, была найдена лежащей на земле в своей гуманоидной форме, в то время как Смертокрыл исчез из поля зрения за гребнем горы. Кален (который также принял эльфийскую форму), авантюрист и дракон авантюриста, мчались в сторону королевы драконов. Ее голос дрогнул, когда она объяснила, что Страж Земли был мертв. Как призрак, гигантская форма Смертокрыла поднялась за ними. Кален воскликнул "он жив!" и раненая Алекстраза заставила себя сесть, заявив, что для Смертокрыла «невозможно» пережить раны, которые она нанесла ему. Смертокрыл поджег землю у его ног и сердито посмотрел на группу. Кален двинулся между своей королевой и Смертокрылом, в то время как герой перебросил тело Алекстразы через спину своего дракона и отнёс ее в безопасное место, несмотря на ее протесты. Кален снова принял свою истинную форму, но черный Аспект полностью его затмил. Понимая, что у него нет шансов победить Смертокрыла, Кален метнулся туда-сюда, стреляя огненными шарами, пытаясь отвлечь его, пока Алекстраза бежала. Позже он заявил, что это была частичная победа, поскольку Смертокрыл был тяжело ранен и должен был скрыться, чтобы набраться сил. Тралл: Сумерки Аспектов После катаклизма драконы собрались в Храме Драконьего Покоя, чтобы провести свою первую встречу с синим драконом после смерти Малигоса. Кориалстраз, не особенно понравившийся многим членая синей стаи, в частности Аригосу, решил остаться позади и посмотреть на его новую кладку яиц в Рубиновом святилище. Когда Алекстраза взмыла вверх на встречу, Кориалстраз обнаружил в святилище Сумеречный Молот, накладывающий заклинания на яйца. Столкнувшись с ними, он обнаружил, что их заклинания исказили детенышей, превратив их в деформированных хроматических драконов. Когда он коснулся мутировавшего яйца, инфекция перешла к нему. Затем ему стало известно, что заражена не только вся кладка яиц, но и яйца каждой стаи в каждом из их святилищ. Наполовину видоизмененный в Хроматического дракона, но в последний раз думая о своей любимой Королеве, Кориалстраз вызвал каждую унцию своей силы и взорвал святилище наружу, уничтожив добрый кусок Храма Драконьего Покоя, и полностью уничтожив себя и святилища. Наряду со святилищами разорвались тысячи испорченных яиц. В то время как его смерть и очевидное предательство были шоком для других драконов, Алекстраза пострадала больше всего. В грусти, граничащей с безумием, она разбила Соглашение Драконьего Покоя и убежала в центр Пустоши, где она сидела в ожидании смерти. Тралл попытался вывести ее из депрессии, но не смог. Позже, во время битвы над Храмом Драконьего Покоя, Тралл испытал околосмертный опыт после падения с необычайных высот. В его видении, среди прочего, он увидел правду, стоящую за действиями Кориалстраза. Когда битва закончилась, Тралл принес новость Алекстразе, которая присоединилась к битве с новой целью, чтобы не позволить жертве своей любви быть напрасной. Ярость Огненных Простор В патче 4.2.0 полностью исцелившаяся от ран Алекстраза присутствует в Нордрасиле, чтобы очистить Мировое Древо. Однако грозные Друиды Пламени прерывают церемонию и «убивают» Тралла, к большому ужасу Аггры. Хотя Алекстраза, Ноздорму, Калесгос и Изера приходят к выводу, что Тралл потерян в элементах, Аггра - как всегда, решительно настроенная - считает, что Тралл может быть спасен, и хочет, чтобы искатели приключений помогли ей в ее спасательной миссии. Бремя Аспектов thumb|Алекстраза и Ноздорму в Хиджале. Во время медитации Изера вспомнила момент создания Души Дракона и поняла, что это может быть единственным оружием, достаточно мощным, чтобы победить Смертокрыла. Алекстраза согласилась с тем, что Смертокрыл должен был быть убит: «чтобы защитить жизнь, бывают времена, когда мы должны уничтожить то, что стремится положить ей конец». Она заявила, частичка Смертокрыла навсегда должна остаться в этом мире, потому что он был извращен темными энергиями Древних Богов и не мог быть уничтожен никаким физическим воздействием. Калесгос предположил, что артефакт может быть модифицирован, чтобы нанести вред Смертокрылу, в то время как Ноздорму придумал план, чтобы извлечь его из прошлого, когда Душа Дракона была в её самой чистой форме - во время Войны Древних. Время Сумерек Вместе с Изерой Алекстраза появляется в подземелье Колодца Вечности. Алекстраза также появляется в рейде Души Дракона. Как и другие Аспекты, она направляет свою силу на Душу Дракона, чтобы Тралл мог использовать ее, дабы победить Смертокрыла раз и навсегда. Битва за Азерот закончилась, когда последняя атака Души Дракона, наполненная сущностью каждого Аспекта, полностью уничтожила Смертокрыла. Алекстраза показала, что Аггра беременна, и заявила, что благодаря предотвращению «Времени Сумерек» Аспекты выполнили свою великую цель. Израсходовав древние силы, Алекстраза и другие оставшиеся Аспекты стали смертными. Способности .]] Помимо прочего, Алекстраза способна восстанавливать леса и заживлять землю. Она так же способна воскрешать мертвых. В Логове Черного Крыла Ваэластраз призывает власть Алекстразы помочь рейд-группе победить его испорченную форму. Затем рейду дают бафф «Сущность красного», который по существу дает бесконечную ману, ярость, руническую силу и энергию на 3 минуты. Ее дыхание вызывает бурный рост цветов, который можно заметить возле Врат Гнева и по квесту: "Есть еще надежда". Личность Для кого-то настолько могущественного, как королева драконов, Алекстраза удивительно сострадательна. В то время как Изера всегда отдавала предпочтение расам сновидений и ученикам Кенария, Алекстраза и ее стая известны тем, что избегали убийств, если это вообще возможно (поскольку они являются защитниками жизни). Алекстраза любит всех живых существ и защищает их, и только те, кто угрожает драконьим стаям или миру, сталкиваются с ее гневом. Алекстраза в высшей степени уверена в своей силе и праведности. Она не ищет битвы, а уничтожает только для наказания или возобновления. В битве она внимательно наблюдает за своими врагами, прежде чем нанести удар по тем, кого она считает наиболее достойным ее гнева. Враги, которые бегут, когда их лидеры побеждены, обычно могут сбежать, усвоив урок, который они не скоро забудут. Она предпочитает мир и уединение, хотя она будет всеми силами защищать свои земли от тех, кто угрожает им. Она часто использует свою силу изменения формы, чтобы появиться как существо природы, чтобы увидеть, что сделают вторгающиеся смертные, прежде чем раскрывать свое присутствие. Алекстраза посвящена всем лесам, и в меньшей степени всем другим видам зеленых и плодородных растений. Она считает все естественные леса своим домом, и ей не нужно бояться зверя на этих землях. Хотя многие из природных существ Азерота почитают Великого Красного Дракона, она не богиня и не претендует на иное. Алекстраза редко почитается какой-либо конкретной группой, хотя некоторые эльфийские общины отдают ей дань уважения. Друиды дикой природы особенно ценят ее безмятежное присутствие, считая ее вторым по значимости только после Изеры. Задания Wrath of the Lich King She is involved in the following quests: Azure Dragonshrine quest chain: # # Angrathar the Wrathgate quest chain: # # # # # или Saving Crusader Bridenbrad quest chain: # # # She finishes the quest from a Naxxramas item drop: # # Cataclysm * Достижения После выполнения достижения игроки получат письмо от Алекстразы с поздравлениями. Также, в этом письме содержатся . Запоминающиеся цитаты Война Древних *"It is good that Neltharion has Malygos to turn to. He has been quiet with me of late." *"Neltharion... this is not you! You always sought to make the world one of peace, of harmony..." *"I... will... kill... you... someday..." (after being captured) *'Deathwing:' "I have faced the ravages of time, the curse of nightmares, and the mists of sorcery, thanks to the others! What weapons do you bring?" Alexstrasza: "Life... hope... and what they bring with them..." Deathwing: "Then you're as good as dead already!" Битва у Грим Батола *"Nekrosss... You had them ssslay my children! My children!" (seconds before eating Nekros) *"You will go through all I have gone through, Dark One." *"Life is my Aspect, Dark One, and I, like all mothers, know both the pain and wonders that entails! For the past several years, I have watched my children be raised as instruments of war, slaughtered if they proved insufficient or too willful! I have lived knowing that so many died that I could do nothing for!" *"I shall let you experience firsthand all that I have suffered..." Око Вечности * * * * Сумеречное нагорье *''Alexstrasza flies in from the west and lands in front of the player. Calen follows shortly behind. They roar and transform into their humanoid forms.'' : : : : :The player and Calen walk away as Alexstrasza casts a flower-growing spell in the center of the ring to attract Deathwing, who dutifully appears from the south. The area behind Deathwing explodes and remains on fire. : : : : : : : : :Deathwing breathes fire on Alextrasza and flies away. Alextrasza regains her dragon form and follows behind him. * : : :They fall out of frame and the camera tilts down to see Alexstrasza in a crumpled heap in her humanoid form on the ground. Calen and the player speed to Alextrasza and kneel over her. Deathwing falls in the background over the side of the cliff down into the Wetlands. : : : :Flames appear in the background near the edge of the cliff. : :Deathwing flies out of the flames toward Alexstrasza, Calen and the player. : :Shocked enough to move in her grievously wounded state, Alexstrasza gets up on to her side to look at Deathwing in horror. Deathwing lands not far from the group, glaring at the two reds and the player. : : : : :A vermillion vanguard flies in. The player snags Alexstrasza, still in her humanoid form, places her on the vanguard's back, then hops on as well. The vanguard takes off to safety, flying out of frame behind the camera. Calen shifts back to dragon form and attempts to distract Deathwing by firing a few potshots at him. Although Caelestrasz is large by mortal standards, he is still smaller than Deathwing, who doesn't flinch from the fireballs. They both fly out of frame too in the same direction that the player and Alexstrasza took (maybe slightly more southward). : Источник Вечности : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :Neltharion roars. : : : Душа Дракона * (When Deathwing casts Cataclysm) *"The champions who fought at our side assured the survival of our world. But now, we must see it...with mortal eyes. We Dragon Aspects have fulfilled our great purpose, and our ancient power is expended. But though our day draws to an end life endures, and new generations will be born. Today's victory belongs to all who stood against the Shadow. You are Azeroth's true guardians, and the future of this world is in your hands. For the dawning of the Age of Mortals...has begun." ;Приветсвие *Yes Champion? *It is the fires within, that burn the brightest. *All life is to be treasured. *Life begets life, and the cycle of life is reborn anew. *Surely you were not brought into this world sully to bother me. Мелочи *Prior to the opening of Ulduar, Alexstrasza had the most health in the game, with 139,450,000 HP in her dragon form. From its opening until Cataclysm, Flame Leviathan in 25-man Ulduar had the highest, with either three (192 million) or four (269 million) towers. After Cataclysm, Deathwing now has the most HP in the game, with 858,000,000. *Alexstrasza has a unique model based on the Blood Elf / High Elf model. It bears a strong resemblance to Sylvanas Windrunner's new WotLK model. *One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alexstrasza. *Prior to Patch 4.3 Alexstrasza used the /hi and /bye emotes of blood elf females. *Aside from her wisdom and beauty, Alexstrasza can be recognized by the gems on her wrists, the 2nd digit of her left paw, and her huge horns. She also has an opal chain on her chin. *In the latest Patch, Alexstrasza recieved a new voice actor. Супруги Тиранастрас был главным супругом Алекстразы во время Войны Древних. Он же был старшим из трех супругов, захваченных кланом орков Драконьей Пасти. Кориалстраз был ее последним главным супругом и самым молодым из всех супругов. Это сделало его четвертым известным супругом. Кориалстраз пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти драконов от разрушения кладок яиц в каждом святилище под храмом Драконьего Покоя Сумеречным культом во время событий книги «Тралл: Сумерки аспектов». Не упоминается, кто был вторым и третьим супругами по имени, но утверждается, что один погиб, пытаясь сбежать через море, а другой погиб от ран, нанесенных Смертокрылом. Галерея File:AlexstraszaWCA.jpg|Алекстраза в Warcraft Adventures. File:Alextrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza lets loose on Thrall. File:Alexstrasza.PNG|Алекстраза в Shadows & Light. File:AlexstrazaCata.jpg|Фан-арт Алекстразы в форме гуманоида. File:Alezstrasza Wallpaper.png|Фан-арт Алекстразы в форме дракона. File:Alexstrasza TCG.jpg|Алекстраза в форме гуманоида TCG. File:Alexstrasza in Twilight Highlands.jpg|Алекстраза недалеко от Грим Батола в Сумеречном нагорье. File:Alexstrasza vs Deathwing.jpg|Алекстраза в битве со Смертокрылом над Грим Батолом. File:Battle of the Aspects.jpg|Алекстраза и другие Аспекты в борьбе со Смертокрылом. Видео Изменения в обновлениях * * * и .}} * * References External links es:Alexstrasza fr:Alexstrasza pl:Alexstrasza Category:Красные драконы Category:Игровые персонажи Category:Ключевые персонажи Category:Квестодатели Category:Драконий Погост НИП Category:Сумеречное нагорье НИП Category:Драконий Союз НИП Category:Уникальные модели Category:Уникальная озвучка Category:Shadows & Light Category:Персонажи "День Дракона" Category:Персонажи "Война Древних" Category:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Category:Персонажи "Рассвет Аспектов" Category:Душа Дракона НИП Категория:Женщины